


A Baratheon Princess Caught

by Lady_Sylvenora



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon's Conquest, Book 3: A Storm of Swords, Caught, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff, House Baratheon, House Targaryen, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Self-Discovery, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sylvenora/pseuds/Lady_Sylvenora
Summary: Princess Shireen enjoys reading books of history and lore. One night she discovers something in the pages that was never written. Burning relations spark between her and the Red Woman.
Relationships: Aegon I Targaryen/Rhaenys Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I)/Visenya Targaryen (Sister of Aegon I), Melisandre of Asshai & Shireen Baratheon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Dragonstone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetilo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetilo/gifts).



> I do not own Game of Thrones / A Song of Ice and Fire and make no money from this fiction.

It was a spectacular sight of a castle centuries ago and still remains today. The architecture of towering spiked walls of dark stone, forged through fire and arcane sorcery like the Iron Throne, a hallmark of Targaryen rulers. Statues in the shape of dragons could be found everywhere, many doorways were set in their opened monstrous jaws.

Lord Stannis Baratheon had lost the Battle of Blackwater and retreated back to the island. He brooded for weeks within the Stone Drum, allowing only one special person to accompany him during such troubling times, the red priestess Melisandre.

Their visits together were always long and private.. Almost everyone living on Dragonstone had seen the Red Woman at least once. Her awestruck beauty always made the eyes of commoners gaze her way, admiring her presence. Some tales were told that her womanhood is what saved Stannis from committing suicide after his defeat. They say he was succumbed by the dark magics within her depths. Very little is known about these sort of practitioners from Asshai and just how much they are truly capable of. The library of Dragonstone had very little written of them.

Princess Shireen Baratheon was a quiet and well-behaved little girl of age thirteen, the first and only living daughter of Stannis and Selyse. Aside from the blemish of greyscale upon her left cheek, the rest of her body was developed normally. She even inherits the Baratheon features of blue eyes and dark hair.

During her spare time, Shireen was often reading history and lore books about the great houses of Westeros, the old Gods, the new Gods, and most recently, the ancient Valyrian freehold. The teen princess had a vivid imagination, often wondering what it must have been like to ride atop a full grown dragon, to soar through clouds and gaze down upon tiny castles and villages below _._ _It would have been_ _far more breathtaking than living in a gloomy fortress._

It was nearing nightfall when Shireen sat alone in her chamber. She brought with her a book from the castle library, this one in particular was about Aegon’s conquest in Westeros. She planned on letting the imprisoned ‘Ser Onion Knight’ borrow the book once finished, even if the king wouldn’t allow the ‘traitor’ any visitors.

A night breeze whispered through the window, candle flames gently danced around on the bedside table while the young girl read. Shireen’s eyes went over the neatly handwritten text, black ink that had been dried for two centuries. Quickly turning one page after another with talented reading, she learned something new about the realm’s history.

A quarter of the way through reading, she turned a page to reveal something that made her eyes widen in shock. Carefully drawn was a closeup view of Rhaenys, fully naked, mounted atop her dragon Vhagar in flight.

It took the innocent girl a moment to realize the page of this drawing was completely loose. The discoloration of the parchment, a different shade from the pages she previously read, made it apparent that it wasn’t originally part of the book. Without bothering to wonder how and why it ended up there, little Shireen couldn’t help but feel a kindle of excitement by the erotic depiction, it made her stare for a good moment.

Going through more pages with trembling hands, the teen princess found another illustration, and several more throughout. Aegon’s sister-wives were posing in a variety of sexual positions, their fully grown breasts freely exposed, white hair cascading behind them in the wind, and their legs spread wide as they reached down in between.

Princess Shireen was taught that proper highborn ladies weren’t supposed to play that part of the body, that it was considered very inappropriate in view of the seven. Yet, here they were, openly exposed and enjoying their womanhood as if it were a normal practice. Other illustrations were found showing Aegon wearing a king’s crown, his fully erect shaft, and his large balls underneath. Shireen’s eyes instinctively stared over his size and length, sparking her juvenile curiosity and arousal even more. On another page, there was Queen Visenya riding on top of Aegon the Dragon, taking his full sized cock into her hips. From that, little Shireen began to wonder who the _real conqueror_ was.

Burning arousal had formed in her body, giving rise to a feverish heartbeat. She drew a conclusion that these erotic depictions were enchanted by some kind of witchcraft, it would only explain why her body was feeling this way. After spending her final moments taking in details of these forbidden illustrations, Shireen closed the lore book with all pictures bounded, placed it aside and blew out the candles.

She tucked herself under the blanket and let out a trembling sigh after being visually stirred. It was now nightfall. While most of the castle was asleep, she laid flat on her back, gentle eyes staring up to the ceiling with fresh images of Aegon and Visenya and Rhaenys scorched into her mind.

Shireen let out a sigh. _“Should I do it?..”_ she pondered to herself in hesitation, hands reaching to the hem of her gown.

The girl couldn’t remember the last time she dared play with herself. Whenever she did, it would only be for a minute before stopping out of embarrassment. Her mother Selyse would more than likely chastise and disown her if caught. Luckily that never happened.

But Shireen finally decided not to go to sleep this time without satisfying at least some of her hidden desires. The expressions given by the dragon queens while they touched themselves made her far too curious. Underneath the blanket, she pulled up her green woolen gown and felt between her thighs to find that her undergarments had become dampened. Seconds later, she slipped them off completely.

A deep breath of anticipation occurred within her body just by the mere act of unburdening herself below the waist. Nothing stood in the way now. Shireen spread her naked legs underneath the blanket, the palm of her hand reached over the dark clusters of hair which had started growing since she was twelve. Her soft fingers began to trace across the length of her slippery folds, coating her fingertips in fluids she produced earlier. The erotic depictions came to her imaginative mind again while she began exploring and rubbing the top side of her folds.

_*~Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

Shireen massaged herself, breathing away any concerns that she was doing something naughty. The welcoming pleasure climbed and teased her insides like never before, making her respire deeply. Images of Aegon with his naked sisterwives became conquerors of her mind again, and they were in movement.

_*~Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

Nightfall had a gentle rain in the wind, a rumbling thunder echoed from a distance across ocean waves. Waters clashed against shore a hundred times, the Baratheon girl enjoyed the deep fluid currents of accumulating pleasure rippling within herself, causing her body to stir like a brewing storm.

_*~Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

_*Deep breathing.*_

More than ten minutes had gone by, far longer than Shireen had ever dared play with herself before, somehow she felt proud of her bravery. As she experimented with different finger motions, spreading her legs wide as possible, her body discovered higher levels of pleasure that she never knew existed. It brought about a whimpering expression to her scarred face. 

_*Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

_*Soft moaning.*_

Breathing deeply and losing track of time in her rhythm, the naïve little girl massaged herself further into uncharted territory, and soon she would accidentally bound over a threshold she never knew existed. Shireen felt her insides knot up, losing control of her body. As distant bolt of lightning flashed miles away, a thundering echo roared from the ocean, the Baratheon Princess began having **her first orgasm**. Unfathomable riptides of pleasure washed her away, drifting her into another realm for an absolute moment.

* _Toes curling and legs twitching_.*

Shireen’s whimpering moans were drowned by thunder. When her orgasm faded, she was left utterly bewildered and breathless as any young teen girl would be. She rested, regaining a steady heartbeat. She could scarcely believe the sensation that just went through her body and how amazing it felt. At the same time, she was naturally embarrassed, thinking it had to be the nastiest thing she had ever done. _“No one must ever find out about this..,”_ the little girl thought frantically. Secretly, she loved every second of it. Princess Shireen rolled over in bed feeling relaxed and satisfied, quirking a smile about her secret discovery before drifting to sleep.


	2. No Magic, Just Life

Four weeks had passed. At the dining hall sat the Baratheon King and Queen and the priestess of Asshai. It was just hours after the ceremony on the beach where three brothers of Selyse Baratheon had burned to a crisp.

“Have you ever known true hunger my lady?” asked Selyse.

“That’s all I ever knew when I was a child, until the Lord of Light found me.” Melisandre answered with eyes of certainty.

Selyse went back to her plate, “I fear for our daughter’s soul.” She tried offering some light table talk.

“As it is every mother’s right to fear for her child’s soul.” Melisandre answered calmly.

“She’s a stubborn little cunt.” Selyse spoke plainly while eating.

“Our child is thirteen.” Stannis countered.

“You barely know her,” the wife spoke accusingly. “You think she’s sweet and innocent because she smiles whenever you visit. But she’s sullen, stubborn, and naughty… That’s why R’hllor saw fit to mark her face… She needs the rod.” Selyse proclaimed, always managing to make things uncomfortable at supper.

Stannis put down his silverware in distaste from the meat on his plate. “She is my daughter and you will not strike her.”

Selyse sighed and chewed a piece. “As you command. Perhaps the Lady Melisandre could speak with her.”

Over the coming weeks, the teen Princess frequented the library as usual, barrowing various titles that peaked her interest, _The Horn of Winter, Knights of the Vale, The Rains of Castamere, Robert’s Rebellion, and Day of the Dragon,_ to name a few.

During her nightly readings, for the most part, they involved nothing but the written text as it was supposed to. But every once in a while, another lecherous picture would sneak up between pages when she least expected, offering a spark of excitement which easily roused her teen self. Sometimes it made focusing on lore very difficult.

Since they certainly didn’t belong in the books, the Princess Shireen decided on creating a hidden pile of parchments tucked away behind her headboard, and she hoped to the gods nobody would trace where they ended up missing.

No matter which night it was, however, the teen princess always found time to pay special attention to herself down below.

Ever since her first orgasm, the girl had enjoyed her privacy more than ever before. At first, she was rather embarrassed and had no intention of making it into a reoccurring practice. But over time, the princess could barely resist a single night without having one. Even now, Shireen was still mystified by the sensations of it, the involuntary contractions, the unspeakable pleasure deep within.

During her nightly practices, Shireen allowed her mind to bravely wander into the depths of her erotic imagination. In some scenarios, the girl thought of her mother Selyse, imagining the look of disgust upon her face if caught with such nasty behavior. In other embarrassing fantasies, she imagined Ser Onion Knight, even if she barely knew him, putting her young fresh twat inches in front of his grey bearded face while fingering herself to a full orgasm.

There were moments however when Shireen felt as if someone had been watching, from somewhere, feelings of uncertainty which most likely came from her wandering mind and lingering embarrassment.

Tonight was like any other night of exploration. Several candles on the nightstand were ignited to set the mood. Before long, her undergarments came off, exposing her cunny lips and arse cheeks. Shireen had grown comfortable enough to spread her legs above the blanket rather than tucked away underneath. As the neatly drawn pictures sat by the gentle flames, the teen girl reached down and commenced her favorite ritual.

_*Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

Shireen closed her eyes and delved into the motions and images taking place in her mind, respiring deeply and silently in her bedchamber. Nothing else existed.

_*Circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle, ~circle..*_

Massaging down in between her widespread legs, the tall candle flames licked the night air, dancing with her moans of erotic lust. Shireen’s other arm rested on the head pillow, grasping while she accumulated more and more. But the girl’s progress was abruptly halted when **two clanking knocks** sounded against the chamber door. Shireen gasped and immediately closed her naked legs, hoping to the gods it was all a dream, her eyes darted over to whoever could possibly be here at this hour of the night… It was the Red Priestess seen through the barred door window, holding up a taper candle with a delicate grin.

“Lady.. Melisandre?-” Shireen voiced in fright, clumsily shifting down her green linen dress to cover up.

Smiling, Melisandre walked into the chamber and closed the door behind. “Did I frighten you, princess?” the witch asked courteously.

Shireen was still clearly in a state of panic and with a beating heart fueled by intimate arousal just moments before the intrusion. Had it been only a minute later, or possibly less, the lady would have caught her in the middle of a climax. Realizing this made Shireen nearly cry in embarrassment. She bravely peered up at the mysterious priestess of Asshai...

Melisandre peered down at the little princess and casually tilted a head with a knowing smirk, eyes peaking down to her covered area below the waist and then back to her scarred face. “I know what you were doing down there, Princess,” she spoke calmly but without judgement in her voice.

Shireen was teary eyed and felt vulnerable enough to be naked. "Oh gods, I- I’m so sorry, please don't tell anyone! I was just-." 

The red witch calmly lowered herself down to the bedside. Shireen’s whimpering eyes lowered to match hers. “ _Shhh_ … It’s okay, Princess. There’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Melisandre comforted the poor girl. "It’s only natural…"

Shireen's thumping heart began to fade, barely allowing her to regain composure. Somehow there was a sense of kindling trust felt with the red presence. "Wot are you doing here so late?"

The witch’s crystal around her neck mysteriously emanated a slight red glow. "I came to see how well you were doing,” the red woman smirked, "and by the looks of things… _very_ well."

The teen princess was unable to respond at first, still wrapping her mind around the fact she had just been caught pleasuring herself, which now apparently was viewed as normal in the eyes of the red priestess. Shireen held onto that sense of comfort.

"Y-you knew that I've been... doing this..?" the Princess queried.

Melisandre rested a gentle hand on hers. "Of course I knew, princess, and I am delighted for you, _proud_ of you, even..." They gazed each other in the eyes for a long moment, alowing the words to sink in. Shireen had never felt this much approval from anyone in her life. Emotions stirred within her while being held in the witch’s warmth.

The elderly red woman glanced over to the books and loose pages sitting on the nightstand. “You enjoyed my artwork.”

Shireen’s eyebrows perked in disbelief. “…Those were your drawings?”

The red witch nodded lightly. “I drew them specially for you, Princess, to help in your _awakening_.”

Shireen blushed in embarrassment and excitement, knowing exactly what _awakening_ the red priestess was referring to. Shireen remembered her first orgasm, the night she found the first set of erotic pictures, and the many she had thereafter. It was an indeed an awakening like no other. She was tempted to ask Melisandre about her experiences but modestly refrained. 

“The Lord of Light has granted us pleasure in its purest form, my Princess. All it takes is for us to reach down and find it,” Melisandre explained elegantly. “A girl should always cherish her womanhood, explore it without shame, unlock all of its hidden secrets.”

The young girl was either highly impressionable or understood there was a truth to what Melisandre was explaining. Shireen admired her deep wisdom and beauty as well. Melisandre knew what the girl wanted just by the expressions given and could sense the flow of kingsblood coursing through her veins. From the eyes of the witch, there was now a deep current taking form between her thighs.

“Make I have look?” asked the red priestess with eyes of trust and erotic wisdom. 

Shireen gave almost no hesitation and nodded. Slowly, the teen princess reached down to the hem of her gown and pulled it up, revealing a patch of dark Baratheon hair between her thighs. The shy girl could scarcely believe in her own actions that would most definitely be unacceptable behavior. Nonetheless, Shireen continued with a deep breath and finally spread her legs in front of the red witch, exposing a full view of her aroused cunt, flushed warm and pink the same manner as her face.

Melisandre smiled at the little girl and leaned closely in without judgement, her experienced crystal eyes gazed upon her luring entrance, seeing how the kingsblood ignited the blush of her womanhood. And the red witch saw more than what lied on the surface.

“There is a great power.. deep within you, Princess.” Melisandre confirmed with certainty in her voice. The priestess reached a hand up to her pink vertical slit and gave deep rubs upon her erogenous area.

The touch was unexpected. Upon the first moment of contact, Shireen gasped deeply, feeling immediate warmth climb up her nethers, completely reigniting the arousal that was interrupted earlier.

_*Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

Melisandre gauged the movement of Shireen’s burning arousal and breathing. Her fingers massaged in circles for minutes, sending waves upon waves deep within. Shireen daringly spread her thighs even more, expressions of lust written all over her blemished face. The red lady's fingerwork had to be that of witchcraft, Shireen allowed its powers to unfold.

_*Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

With decades of experience, Melisandre gave her the perfect amount of tension and pleasure to ride upon, making sure it wouldn’t bring her finish too soon. She smiled up at the cute little Baratheon, going against her flushed clitoris for as long as it lusted. 

_*Rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub, ~rub.*_

Little Shireen was letting out soft moans in the bedchamber. The warm motions continued stealing her breath away as she spread herself more open and vulnerable. After a while, Melisandre knew Shireen was ready for a new technique. Removing her thumb, she placed both hands upon Shireen's opened thighs and began to make tender love upon her sweet entrance. Shireen gasped and writhed from the unexpected mouth against her flushed lips. “Nnnhhh…” she peered down at the witch’s half covered face, hoping the taste wasn’t unpleasant.

Her teasing velvet muscle was more than welcomed. The lady wrapped her soft mouth over and licked her young clitoris, sending more unspeakable pleasure within. Princess Shireen unconsciously rolled her hips over Melisandre's mouth, a naughty act that she would dare never confess to anyone.

Through eye contact, the Red Witch let the princess know she was ready and willing to taste her sweet release, no matter how nasty the young girl might believe it was.

_*Deep kissing and licking.*_

It was far too much to hold in any longer. As the inches-long candle flames danced beside them higher than ever, Shireen could feel herself begin losing control when her insides turned and gave its familiar beckoning clenches, she gasped in apprehension of how enormous it was going to be, like a tidal wave looming at a distance. When the final licking swipes were given, the little Princess began have a long pulsating orgasm into Lady Melisandre’s mouth. Shireen arched her back, letting out silent whimpering moans of juicy pleasure. The mysterious red crystal on Melisandre’s necklace gave a bright pulsating glow, corresponding with the deep involuntary contractions Shireen was having. When the girl was finished, the red glow stabilized.

Melisandre licked her flushed entrance clean and give it a tender kiss. Shireen was panting in disbelief after the waves subsided. The red witched closed her eyes with a smile of satisfaction, savoring the power that had just been released by the Baratheon Princess. The clear substance was invigorating to her as a Red Witch, little did the girl know it held the essence of kingsblood.

“Absolutely remarkable, Princess,” Melisandre complimented, licking the remains from her lips.

Shireen lied there, legs and hips melted after such an enormous release, delaying her response. “That was that best one I’ve ever felt…” she admitted with meager embarrassment.

The Red Priestess arose to both feet. Shireen noticed the necklace was emanating a deeper glow than before. Perhaps this is what she meant by ‘a great power.’ 

“I am pleased you enjoyed it, Princess.” Melisandre went to the nightstand and picked up the drawings before placing them behind the headboard.

They both knew this night would remain a secret between only them. Princess Shireen crawled into the covers and Melisandre tucked her in, leaned down and kissed her on the forehead with love.

“Will you come visit again?” Princess Shireen asked.

“For many nights to come, Princess. We have a war to win, and I have many things to teach you…” Melisandre calmly assured before opening the chamber door. “Sweet dreams.”

Upon her leaving, all the candle flames vanished at once.

**~ The End**


End file.
